Family Animation Story series (Leanfan634125 Version)
Leanfan634125's movie-spoof of Disney/Pixar films, "Toy Story series". Cast (1) *Woody - Mike Wazowski (Monsters. Inc.) *Buzz Lightyear - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) *Mr. Potato Head - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Slinky Dog - Olaf (Frozen) *Rex - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Hamm - Maui (Moana) *Bo Peep - Celia Mae (Monsters, Inc.) *Sarge - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Sarge's Soliders - The Birds (The Angry Birds Movie) *Andy Davis - Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) *Mrs. Davis - Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) *Molly - June (Little Einsteins) *RC - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Lenny - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Mr. Shark - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Snake - Fear (Inside Out) *Robot - Anger (Inside Out) *Etch - Fix-It Felix, Jr. (Wreck-it Ralph) *Mr. Spell - Tito (Oliver and Company) *Rocky Gibraltar - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) *Troll Dolls - The Elephants (The Jungle Book) *Sid Phillips - Ronno (Bambi 2) *Scud - Shark (Jaws) *Combat Carl - Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) *Barrel of Monkeys - Birds characters (Rio) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Circus Bugs characters (A Bug's Life) *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Manny (A Bug's Life) *Hannah Phillips - Faline (Bambi 2) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Gloria (Madagascar)/King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Baby Face - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Legs - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Hand-in-the-Box - Little John (Robin Hood) *Roller Bob - Kerchak (Tarzan) *Frog - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Jingle Joe - Thumper (Bambi) *Ducky - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Rockmobile - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Walking Car - Zazu (The Lion King) *Burned Rag Doll - Hei Hei (Moana) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Gene (Wreck-it Ralph) *Yellow Soldiers Toys - Rajah (Aladdin) and Kenai Bear (Brother Bear) *Sally Doll - Young Nala (The Lion King) * *Cast (2) *Buster - Zero (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Mrs. Potato Head - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Evil Emperor Zurg - Mr. Waternoose (Monsters, Inc.) *Troll Doll - Hathi Jr. (The Jungle Book) *Woody's Hat - Cap Hat (Hats) *Trash Can Toys - Jaguars (The Emperor’s New Groove) *Wheezy - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Al McWiggins - Yama (Big Hero 6) *Bullseye - Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Jessie - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Stinky Pete The Prospector - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) *Geri the Cleaner - Kristoff (Frozen) *New Utility Belt Buzz Lightyear - Cookie Monster (Sesame Street) *Barbie Dolls - Mammals Stores *Tour Guide Barbie - Sis Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Emily - Annie (Little Einsteins) *Rock-Em-Shock-Em Robots - Tigger and Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) *Squeeze Toy Aliens Trio - Slim, Francis, and Heimlich (A Bug's Life) *Amy - Adult Nala (The Lion King) *Amy's Barbie Doll - Faline (Bambi) *Amy's Barbie Doll #1 - Joy (Inside Out) *Flik - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Heimlich - Mater (Cars) *Amy's Barbie Doll #2 - Sadness (Inside Out) * *Cast (3) *Lotso-Huggin' Bear - Charles F. Muntz (Up) *Big Baby - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Ken - Surly (The Nut Job) *Barbie - Andie (The Nut Job) *Adult Andy Davis - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Young Molly Davis - Penny (Bolt) *Buster (Old) - Einstein (Oliver and Company) *Sid (Adult) - King Candy (Wreck-it Ralph) *Ride to Sunnyside as himself *Samantha Roberts - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Bonnie Anderson - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-it Ralph) *Mrs. Anderson - Jane Porter (Tarzan) *Bookworm - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) *Twitch - Pleakley (Lilo & Stitch) *Stretch - Moana *Chunk - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) *Sparks - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) *Chatter Telephone - Robin Hood *Cymbal Banging Monkey - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Jack-in-the-Box - Melman (Madagascar) *Chuckles - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) *Mr. Pricklepants - The Pink Panther *Buttercup - Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) *Trixie - Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Dolly - Elsa (Frozen) *Peas-in-a-Pod - Piglet, Roo, and Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) *Totoro - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Daisy - Anna (Frozen) *Lotso Getting Unwrapped - George Sanderson (Monsters, Inc.) *Replacement of Lotso - Tantor (Tarzan) *Broken Toy Train - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Rabbit Doll - E.B. (Hop) *Rainbow Bird Toy - Flower (Bambi) *Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy, and Little Robot Toy - Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed (The Lion King) *Garbage Men (Hunters) - Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats) and Bill Sykes (Oliver and Company) *Garbage Toys - CDA (Monsters, Inc.) Scenes (1) *Family Animation Story part 1 - Opening ("You've Got a Friend in Me") *Family Animation Story part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Family Animation Story part 3 - "I Will Survive (Demi Lovato Version)" *Family Animation Story part 4 - Sulley the Space Ranger *Family Animation Story part 5 - "Strange Things" *Family Animation Story part 6 - Mike Wazowski and Sulley Fight/Sid (Ronno) *Family Animation Story part 7 - Who Will Andy (Lewis) Pick/A Green Monster Accused *Family Animation Story part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station *Family Animation Story part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet *Family Animation Story part 10 - Sulley Meet the Circus Bugs characters *Family Animation Story part 11 - At Sid's (Ronno's) House *Family Animation Story part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Ronno) *Family Animation Story part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" *Family Animation Story part 14 - Sulley's Blue Fur Hand Bandage *Family Animation Story part 15 - Sid's (Ronno's) Window to Andy's (Lewis's) Window *Family Animation Story part 16 - The Big One *Family Animation Story part 17 - Sulley, I Can't Do This Without You' *Family Animation Story part 18 - Mike Wazowski Ask For Help/The Rescue Mission *Family Animation Story part 19 - 'Play Nice!' *Family Animation Story part 20 - The Chase *Family Animation Story part 21 - Rocket Power *Family Animation Story part 22 - Christmas in Andy's (Lewis's) House *Family Animation Story part 23 - End Credits * *Scenes (2) *Family Animation Story 2 part 1 - Opening Credits/Sulley's Mission *Family Animation Story 2 part 2 - Mike Wazowski's Lost Hat/It's Zero! *Family Animation Story 2 part 3 - Mike Wazowski's Green Armsleeve Ripped *Family Animation Story 2 part 4 - Mike Wazowski Meets Oliver/Green Monsternapped by Yama *Family Animation Story 2 part 5 - To The Pesthouse *Family Animation Story 2 part 6 - The Roundup Gang *Family Animation Story 2 part 7 - "Mike Wazowski Roundup" *Family Animation Story 2 part 8 - Mike Wazowski Nearly Loses His Ripped Green Arm *Family Animation Story 2 part 9 - Crossing the Road *Family Animation Story 2 part 10 - Arrival of Kristoff/At Yama's Animation Barn *Family Animation Story 2 part 11 - Blue Monster Switch/The Mammals Stores *Family Animation Story 2 part 12 - Mavis Gets Mad *Family Animation Story 2 part 13 - Mavis's Story/("When She Loved Me") *Family Animation Story 2 part 14 - Searching for Mike Wazowski *Family Animation Story 2 part 15 - Into the Vents *Family Animation Story 2 part 16 - To the Rescue!/Mike Wazowski Stays *Family Animation Story 2 part 17 - Battle with Mr. Waternoose/Car Chase *Family Animation Story 2 part 18 - Mike Wazowski vs. Randall Boggs/Rescuing Mavis *Family Animation Story 2 part 19 - Welcome Home *Family Animation Story 2 part 20 - End Credits *Family Animation Story 2 Outtakes * *Scenes (3) *Family Animation Story 3 part 1 - Western Adventure/Opening Credits *Family Animation Story 3 part 2 - Andy Grown Up (aka Flynn Rider) *Family Animation Story 3 part 3 - College Packing/Thrown Away *Family Animation Story 3 part 4 - Ride to Sunnyside/Going to Sunnyside *Family Animation Story 3 part 5 - Sunnyside Welcome *Family Animation Story 3 part 6 - Mike Wazowski Leaves/Rough Play *Family Animation Story 3 part 7 - Playtime with Bonnie (Vanellope) *Family Animation Story 3 part 8 - Trying to Escape/The Gambling Den *Family Animation Story 3 part 9 - Charles F. Muntz's Offer *Family Animation Story 3 part 10 - I See Andy (Flynn Rider)/Locked Up *Family Animation Story 3 part 11 - Wallace's Story of Charles F. Muntz *Family Animation Story 3 part 12 - "Deep River"/Daybreak *Family Animation Story 3 part 13 - Mike Wazowski's Advice from a Fox *Family Animation Story 3 part 14 - Reunited/Prison Break *Family Animation Story 3 part 15 - Surly's Closet/'Prison Riot!' *Family Animation Story 3 part 16 - Spanish Sulley *Family Animation Story 3 part 17 - Caught/The Garbage Truck *Family Animation Story 3 part 18 - The Dump/End of the Line *Family Animation Story 3 part 19 - Safe and Sound/Back Home *Family Animation Story 3 part 20 - Goodbye, Andy (Flynn Rider) *Family Animation Story 3 part 21 - "We Belong Together"/ "Hay Un Amigo En Mi"/End Credits *Family Animation Story 3 part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) Category:Leanfan634125 Category:Toy Story Movies-Spoof